Kid Icarus: A Blooming Romance
by Angel of Nerdiness
Summary: It's been some time since the war against The Underworld, and Viridi seems to be depressed, secluding herself in her bedroom. And when her troops discover the problem, they decide to invite a certain angel to dinner. Warning: Pit/Viridi: Don't Like, Don't Read, and Please Don't Complain. Also, this story was written some time ago, might not be that good.
1. Chapter 1: The Wallflower

The Skies and heavens have never been brighter since Hades defeat, Skyworld was brought back into order and Palutena's temple was almost rebuilt. Pit went back to commanding the centurions with the help of his dark double Dark Pit. Although the angel rather be a free agent, working only for himself, he sticks around with Pit to help out and to have a place to live. But Pit and Dark Pit share a good friendship, almost like brothers. As for Palutena, she went back to ruling over Skyworld, watching the humans on earth, and to make sure Goddess of The UnderWorld, Medusa, doesn't escape from her holding cell in the bottom of the temple.

Everything was going great for the residents of the temple (even Medusa, who was happy to not have to hear Hades empty spirit mope). But things over at the temple of Goddess of Nature, Viridi, were different. Ever since the war ended 3 months ago, the young, cocky yet happy Goddess now roams her huge temple halls upset and silent. She almost never left her room and when she did, it was usually just to go out to the nearest balcony to think. This was very unlike her, making her commanders, Arlon The Serene, and Phosphora, worried.

"I'm quite worried about the welfare of Mistress Viridi, she has definitely not been herself as of late." Arlon said to Phosphora one day.

"I know." The Blond haired lightning user replied. "I've called her, texted her, skyped her, nothing."

"Have you ever thought of talking to her face to face perhaps?"

"I said I Skyped her."

Arlon sighed face-palming, "Whatever, I believe we should try to help her, see what the problem is."

"Agreed. Should we go talk to her?"

"Perhaps you should, you have the better chance of the Mistress revealing her feelings to you."

"Are you just saying that because your scared you'll piss her off."

Arlon staggered upon hearing it, "Of Course not, I….don't grasp the female mind as all."

"Uh-huh." Phosphora said folding her arms. "I'll talk to her."

She walked into the hallway and immediately gasped at what she saw.

The walls, usually covered in bright flowers, vines, and plant-life, glistening in the light, now were covered in gray and brown dying plants, dead petals and leaves covered the floor, Phosphora was shocked beyond words.

Viridi's emotions always affected plant life in the temple and on earth, no doubt the same thing was happening on earth.

Phosphora walked amongst the dead plants toward Viridi's room, and knocked on her bamboo door.

"Yes?" Came a faint voice from the other end of the door.

"V? It's Phosphora, can I come in?"

"Not right now, ok?"

"Come on Viridi, I want to talk."

"I said No." She said angrily.

Phosphora sighed and stepped back; she formed a ball of lighting and fired it at the door; completely shattering it.

Viridi was sitting up in her bed shocked and angry

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" The young Goddess ask angry.

"You didn't let me in." Phosphora said back.

Viridi covered herself in her blanket and laid back down

"Well…just go away." She said.

"Viridi," Phosphora said sitting down next to her.

"What's going on with you? You seem so…depressed."

"I don't want to talk." She muttered through her blanket.

"Well, even though I'd rather text you, I'm here and Arlon and I are worried about you, so just tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's wrong, I've just been tiered lately, ok? Now GO!"

"Ever since the war ended, you've been moping….wait, do you miss the Pit's and Palutena?"

Viridi sat up with a look of disbelief, "Why would I miss them? The human-loving softies, like i'd miss them." She said laying back down. "Now please Leave!

Phosphora got up and sighed

"You can't talk to her about anything." She thought.

She was about to leave when something caught her eye.

It was a drawing on Viridi's desk, Phosphora walked over and picked it up.

"Now what's this?"

"What's what?" Viridi grumbled.

"This drawing of, you and…."

Viridi shot up and grabbed the drawing from Phosphora.

"Don't touch my stuff." She said angrily.

"Come on V, I think I know what's going on, so just tell me about you and Pit."

Viridi blushed angrily, then she looked at the drawing and her angry face turned to an upset face as she looked at the drawing of Pit and her sitting on a park bench staring at each other holding hands.

"Well?" Phosphora asked.

Viridi looked up at Phosphora and pulled out her staff

"Get OUT!" She yelled waving her staff.

Suddenly, vines rose from the ground and wrapped around Phosphora, they threw her out of Viridi's room, and more vines rose up and replaced the destroyed door.

Phosphora recovered, still surprised at what Viridi did. She then heard a noise coming from Viridi's room, she pressed her ear up to the wall and heard Viridi sobbing, the goddess of Thunder frowned.

"Oh Viridi."


	2. Chapter 2: The Invitation

Later that day, Phosphora told Arlon about Viridi.

"It's Pit. Viridi misses Pit." She told The slim commander." She REALLY misses him."

"Perhaps she has feelings toward Young Master Pit." Arlon suggested.

"Really? I don't remember them being the best of friends 3 months back."

"You didn't hear her ramble on about him to me. She never stopped thinking about him, calling him 'cute', saying he's not a half bad fighter, it seems it was love at first sight for the mistress."

"I really don't think 'love' is still the right word now, but if Viridi really has feelings for Pit, and who knows why? We should try to put them together."

"Do you really think it's best for us to get involved?"

"Would you like Viridi to mope the rest of her life? She must not have the guts to ask Pit out, why?" Phosphora said.

"Perhaps she sees Lady Palutena as a obstacle."

"What? She thinks Pit likes her?…Does he?"

"Perhaps we should talk to The Goddess of Light before making any rash decisions."

"Maybe, let's call her form Viridi's cauldron." Phosphora said.

"Excellent idea." Arlon replied.

The two went to Viridi's throne room, which was empty of course. The cauldron gave Viridi the ability to talk to or see anyone, Arlon sat down and poured in the special liquid; the cauldron began to puff out steam and the cauldron began to sparkle

"Palutena: Goddess of Light." Arlon commanded.

The cauldron began to whir, and amongst the water, Palutena appeared.

"Oh, Arlon, Phosphora, what an unexpected surprise." The Green-haired goddess said happily.

"Good day to you as well, Miss. We would like to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Viridi."

"Is something wrong?" The Goddess asked.

"You could say that." Phosphora replied.

As Arlon and Phosphora explained, Palutena's face got more and more shocked, not believing what had happened.

"Oh my." She said when they finished. "I've never seen this side of Viridi."

"Neither have we." Arlon replied. "She must really miss the young master."

"Well, honestly she shouldn't worry about Pit and me getting together. Is there anything I can do?"

"I was thinking we invite you to a dinner at The Temple tonight, and if the Young Master comes with you and Mistress Viridi sees him again, perhaps she'll cheer up."

"Sounds like a great idea, we'll be there in three hours."

"Splendid." Arlon said.

Palutena then disappeared from the cauldron, Arlon turned to Phosphora.

"I do hope this works."


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner

Later that night, Viridi was laying down in her bed, silent and still. She let out a big sigh of sadness and turned her head, trying to fall asleep, before, there was a knock at her new makeshift door.

"Mistress Viridi," It was Arlon. "your dinner is ready."

"Not hungry." The goddess grumbled, turning her head from her door, forcing her eyes shut.

"Are you quite sure Mistress?"

"Quite." She said angrily, gritting her teeth.

Then suddenly, as if on cue, Viridi's stomach grumbled; she groaned quietly andrubbed her empty belly.

"Your stomach says otherwise, Mistress." Arlon chuckled.

Viridi came out of her room, shielding her eyes at the sudden burst of light after spending so much time in her darkened bedroom.  
"Just give me my dinner, please, and leave me in peace, Arlon."

"It's in the dining room, come. Miss Phosphora and I have a surprise for you."

"Whatever, I just want my dinner." She grumbled.

They walked into the dining room, Viridi dragging her feet lazily and angrily, "Why even come to my room talking about dinner and not bring it with him!?" She thought. "If this is their clever idea to get me out of bed, it's not going to...to-" Viridi suddenly both physically and mentally stopped in her tracks when she saw who was at the table.

Along with Phosphora was Palutena, Dark Pit, and Pit were there too.

"Hey Viridi." Pit said happily. "It's great to see you again.

Viridi blushed a deep pink. "Palutena? Pitoo? P-Pit? What are you guys-"

"Arlon and Phosphora invited us here." Palutena answered, smiling.

"More like they invited you two and you dragged me along." Dark Pit grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Pitoo, this isn't so bad, plus we get to see old friends again." Pit said to his twin sitting next to him.

"Old friends who tried to kill you." Dark Pit murmered.

"Look who's talking." Pit sneered.

Dark Pit chuckled and smirked.

As Viridi walked closer to the table, Pit quickly jumped out to his feet. "Here Viridi, I saved a seat for you." Pit said pulling out a chair for her very gentleman like.

"T-T-Thanks." She said sitting down next to him, not even caring that she wasn't in her special seat at the table, nor noticing that Palutena quickly took that seat instead upon seeing Viridi take Pit's seat.

"So, I suppose you shall stay for dinner now, Mistress?"

"Yes, definitely." She said, looking towards Pit blushing and for the first time in a while, smiling. Pit smiled back.

Thirty seconds of staring went by before Viridi shook her head trying to regain herself. "Don't just focus on Pit, try and act at least normal-ish." She thought.

"So." Viridi said trying to not seem awkward, clearing her throat. "How are things going at the temple, Palutena?"

"Very good." Palutena replied. "My Temple's almost rebuilt, Medusa is still captured, and now I got two angel captain's to my work, so can't complain." The last comment caused Pit to blush and dark Pit to stare daggers at the goddess.

"Although there are some odd things going on down on earth." Pit added in.

"What? Have the humans finally exhausted all my children?" Viridi asked, even surprising herself at the sudden return to her usual personality.

"Calm down Poison Ivy." Dark Pit said, rolling his eyes. "It's just a lot of the plant life is dying or whatever. Hey Arlon, when's the food coming out?" The dark angel said leaning his chair back, rocking it back and forth, causing the commander groan.

"Oh." Viridi said remembering her emotional connection to plants. "Have I really been that upset and obsessed," she thought grimly. "To the point where _I'm_ hurting my own children."

"Actually, your temple isn't looking too good either." Pit said. "It's usually all colorful and beautiful, Is something wrong, Viridi? Anything we can help with?" He asked The Goddess of Nature.

"Um…..well, I-" Viridi mumbled quietly.

Arlon and Phosphora were getting worried, they didn't want Viridi to start reverting back to her depressed state.

"Wait a minute." Palutena said. " I remember reading somewhere The Goddess of Nature's emotions effect plant life. Does that mean you've been, I don't know...upset recently?"

Viridi started to shake still mumbling trying to think of what to say.

Arlon suddenly got up, "What are you doing?" He whispered to Palutena psychically.

"Trying to help." Palutena suddenly said back. "She needs to admit her feelings to Pit, and we aren't going to get anywhere at this rate."

Phosphora suddenly spoke up"What Viridi is trying to say is she's been sort of sick some time, her health is connected to the plants across the world. So, she thought seeing you guys again could help her feel better."

"Not sure how us, especially me, being here will help her." Dark Pit said leaning his chair back farther with his feet.

Pit turned to Viridi, who was starting breath a bit deeper, her hands shook and her face was going very pale, causing the angel to worry, "Viridi. Are you okay? Please tell me, I'm starting to get a little worried." He said sounding both concerned and caring to her, causing her to blush deep red; she turned her head away from the angel.

"I'm not sick, Pit." Viridi said softly. "I'm more...uhhh, I-I-I just wanted some...company, I guess." She stuttered, turning back to the young angel.

Now Pit started to blush a little, illuminating his cheeks with the tiniest of red tints, he had an idea of what she was saying, "W-w-what do you mean by that?" He asked.

Dark Pit then suddenly put it together, and sneered at the two before laughing out loud, causing everyone else at the table to jump at the angel's sudden cackling.

"Oh-ho-ho, I know what she means." He laughed. "The little goddess has a crush on you, Pit-stain." He said loudly and almost childlishly.

Phosphora quickly grabbed Dark Pit's arm and sent a huge shock to him, immediately sending him to the ground to the ground. Now both commanders flushed as they turning to Viridi.

The little Goddess was now blushing a deep pink, shaking as if a cold breeze blew by.

Pit turned to her, blushing almost more than Viridi "I-I-Is that…..true?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly in slight surprise.

Viridi didn't know what to say, she was just so scared, embarrassed, angry, heartbroken, too much all at once, terrible thoughts and realities smashing into her. She quickly got up and ran out of the room, starting to sob.

"Viridi!" Pit yelled running after her down the corridor.

After a good minute, Arlon spoke up over the shocked silence.

"Oh dear."


	4. Chapter 4: The Confessions

Pit was running down the halls, desperately trying to find Viridi. The angel made a promise to himself long a go to always help anyone crying first and formost, no matter the reason; it was a part of his moral code. But for the situation Viridi and he were in, Pit knew he needed to talk to her immediately

"Viridi! Viridi!" He yelled outloud, his voice echoing down the corridors still laid with dead, wilting plants. The angel then stopped in his tracks, hearing crying down toward a balcony near the back of the temple. "Viridi." Pit mouthed silently and sadly, running to the balcony.

Reaching the source of the crying, Pit saw Viridi crying into her hands, completely bawling and holding nothing back as she started to cough from her repeated wails of emptied despair.

"Viridi." Pit said upset at the sight of Viridi being this broken in front of him.

Viridi suddenly lifted her head and turned to Pit, her face and eyes completely red and tears staining her cheeks, still sobbing uncontrollably, not saying a clear word as she turned back to the balcony continuing to cry.

Pit walked up to her, "Please talk to me, tell me why I'm making you feel this way. I've never seen you like this,Viridi, but...I can say I don't like you like this."

"You don't like me." Viridi finally said, turning around. "Not the way I do you."

"What are you talking about?"

Viridi sniffled. "I…..have always... _liked_ liked you…"This was honestly the only way the young Goddess could put it both into words Pit could fully understand and words that could keep her from crying more.

Pit blushed, still surprised from before, but now extra surprised at hearing from Viridi. "M-M-Me?"

Viridi wiped the tears rolling down her face, more forming from her eyelids as she turned and stared out at the sunset glistening over the heavens.

"Ever since I met you, I felt….odd around you. Sure I insulted you but… that's because I…,above any other reasons at the time,...honestly thought you were just like everyone else." She said as she knelt her head down onto the concrete railing.

"Like everyone else?" Pit asked, confused.

"Just assuming I'm some evil plant-loving freak." She said shutting her eyes sobbing.

"You think I'm normal, look at me, I'm an angel with wings, and I can't even fly without help; yet I've commanded armies and stopped dozens to hundreds of demons. I proved to everyone I was better than they thought." The angel said trying to cheer her up, sending off a sincere smile.

"Besides…" The angel said putting his hand on her shoulder, Viridi turned to face him.

"I knew there was good in you since I first met you."

Viridi smiled weakly at Pit, incredibly touched at his compliment. "It's stuff like that is the reason why I felt so happy around you after awhile, but the more I helped you and Palutena, the more I…I…thought you and her were...together."

Pit was surprised. "Me and Palutena? Viridi, we're not together."

Now Viridi was sobbing again, the idea and possibility she had repressed for a long time finally coming out, "But you want to be with her…you like her, don't you?"

Pit was stunned, actually stunned. Here's a mighty Goddess, ruler of all nature with great power, admitting that she was jealous. Yet at the same time, Pit was also shocked at her idea of Lady Palutena and him being together. "Lady Palutena and I aren't ever planning on getting together, we have a different, special connection, she's…like a mentor…a mother to me. Yes, she's beautiful, but we're far from that kind of relationship."

"Then…" Viridi said wiping her face again. "W-What about me?"

Pit then blushed a deep pink, and said, "I kind of felt the same as you."

Viridi turned around, it was her turn to be shocked, "R-Really?"

"Yes, when I first met you, I thought you were very beautiful, but I didn't know if you even liked to be around me at all."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, the first thing you said to me, and many things afterwards were insults." Pit said rubbing the back of his neck as his blush deepened.

Viridi chuckled slightly, then frowned again, "Pit, I'm sorry. I know then we were fighting Hades and all, but …I just caused you more harm getting involved. Maybe it would've been better if…if we never met."

"Are you kidding?" Pit said surprised. "You helped me more than hurt. You not only helped me stop Hades, but you helped get Palutena back to normal, fight off the Arum and Chaos Kin, save Dark Pit and even save Myself. Viridi, you basically helped us win the war."

There was a pause; then Pit said, "Plus…if I never met you….I would've never met one of my best friends."

Virdi blushed immensly, "R-Really?" she sniffled. "I'm your…best friend?"

Pit softly held Viridi's hand. "Yes, and I couldn't ask for a better one."

Viridi blushed and smiled slightly, "Thanks Pit."

"Viridi." Pit said.

"What?"

Pit slowly moved toward Viridi, shutting his eyes, and slowly kissed her. Viridi was paralyzed in shcok for a split second; then immediately kissed him back with passion and utter pleasure.

After a minute of contact between lips, they stopped, Viridi looked up at the angel blushing so hard she could spew steam from her ears.

"Let's see if fate brought us together to be more than friends." He said smiling lovingly at the little Goddess in his arms.

Viridi smiled brightly, tears of joy in her twinkling eyes. She practically fell into Pits arms, hugging him hard sobbing happily. Pit smiled and wrapped his arms around the young goddess, his own tears of happiness forming in his eyes at finally admitting how _he_ felt as well.

"Thank you….Thank you so much, Pit!" Viridi sobbed. "You don't know how much I wanted this!"

"Your welcome, Viridi." Pit said his own tears fell silently. "I really wanted this too."

The two could've hugged for hours they were so happy. Viridi's heart has been lifted off the earth and beyond the heavens, and now Pit was more than happy, completely elated to get much closer to the goddess and finally admit his feelings as well, feelings he thought would never be returned on such a scale. After some time, though, they wiped their happy tears and walked back in, hand in hand.

A/N: Just letting everyone know this isn't the end of this story despite how much it looks that way. There's still a bit more fun these two are going have (and NO, not anything dirty or remotely adult either before anyone starts thinking so).


	5. Chapter 5: The Sleepover

Everyone at the table watched the angel and goddess walked back in, not even touching the food that was brought out a few minutes ago. They saw their tear stained, hot pink faces indicating emotions were shared, but they also saw the smiles that could out shine Phyrron and their hands tightly held together. Palutena smiled softly while everyone else looked surprised or curious. "Great job, Pit." She thought.

"V, are you alright?" Phosphora asked.

"Do you want us to go?" Palutena followed up, already knowing the answer.

"No, No." Viridi said almost dreamily, like she was lost in her own world and could barely hear the voices outside of it. "I'm okay, we're both very ok now."

The goddess looked at Pit and they both blushed. "I want you three to stay as long you want, or at the very least finish dinner." Viridi said.

Pit and Virdi both slowly walked back to their chairs; Pit pulled out Viriid's chair again, she sat down blushing even harder now. "Thanks Pit." She whispered.

"Anytime." Pit replied winking before sitting down himself.

"See guys." Dark Pit suddenly said out loud, leaning back in his chair and sneering proudly, "I didn't ruin the night, if anything, _I_ made it better."

The reply to Dark Pit's statement was a mixture of rolled their eyes and laughter before they all finally dug into their meals.

Dinner was over, and now the Pits and Palutena were getting ready to leave.

"Do you have to go?" Viridi asked Pit sadly, slightly pulling on his tunic at the front doors of the temple. Palutena smiled at the small goddess, she had a feeling saying goodbye for the night might be harder than previously thought.

"Hey Lady Palutena," Pit suddenly said turning to the Goddess of Light, "think I could spend the night here?"

Viridi's face lit up upon hearing it and she began to jump excitedly next to Pit, "Oh could he Palutena? Please?"

Palutena chuckled a bit at hearing Viridi beg like a girl her age does, but since Viridi never begged (heck, Palutena had never seen Viridi act as nice and calm ever), so it made the moment all the more funny and cute in her mind.

"Sure." The green haired goddess replied happily.

"Yes!" Pit and Viridi yelled in childlike glee.

"I hope this rushed decision doesn't ruin anything back at your temple, though." Viridi said to Palutena. "Wow, she's even more caring tonight." Palutena thought, slightly surprised.

"Oh no, I'll just make Dark Pit lead the centurions patrol tonight."

"Wait, what?" Dark Pit said stumbling off the wall he was leaning on.

Palutena Chuckled. "Come on Pitoo, let's leave the love birds alone."

As they left, Pit and Viridi bushed at Palutena calling them 'love birds'. "That's only the beginning of Palutena's little jabs and comments at us, isn't it?" Viridi asked.

"Probably." Pit flushed.

Once Palutena and Dark Pit warped back home, however, the two were immediately excited.

"So what can we do?" Viridi asked immediately grabbing his hands. This was there first night together, they had to make it as special and fun as possible.

"Hmm." Pit mumbled, thinking very hard of a GOOD idea.

After a minute of thought between the two of them, Viridi snapped her fingers and gapsed.

She pulled out her 3DS from her pocket. "How about some 3DS? Good way start off at least huh?"

"Ok cool, I got Street Fighter in mine." Pit said pulling his own 3DS out of his pocket (Lady Palutena had given him the special golden Majoras Mask 3DS for his birthday).

"Ok, I'll go get my cartridge, be right back." Viridi replied before running off her room.

Pit pulled out his 3DS and turned it on and moved to what seemed to be an entertainment room lit by torches all around with a TV in the center and a WII U under it. The angel sat patiently on a couch in the room as he waited for Viridi.

After a minute went by, Pit's cell phone beeped.

Pit pulled out his Sky Phone 4S; it was a text from Pitoo.

(A/N: Text's on phone are going to be bold)

 **"DP: How's the date going?"**

Pit blushed angrily at his phone before replying.

 **"I don't really see this as a date, we're just hanging out."** The angel already knew he'd get stuff like this from Lady Palutena, but with Pitoo it was more of a way to finally push his twins' buttons after getting his own pushed for a long time (practically since his creation).

 **"DP:Really? But you two are a couple right?"**

 **"Well, we do like each other, I suppose we... it's really none of your business."** Now Pit was slightly steaming, he could practically see Pitoo sneering at him.

 **"DP: You LOVE her, don't you :)"**

Pit gritted his teeth.

 **"DP:** Pit **and Virdi sitting in a tree…"**

 **"Just stay out of it and take care of everything at the temple."** Pit replied before silencing his phone and flinging it aside. The angel then leaned back into the couch grunting angrily to himself, just as Viridi walked in.

"What's wrong?" She asked, surprised and concerned at returning to her angel to see him ready to burst of anger.

"Oh, nothing. You got your game?" Pit said trying to forget about Dark Pit's texts and calm down, he didn't want Pitoo to ruin his and Viridi's night.

"Uhhh, Yes." She said sitting next to Pit, still slightly curious over his previous anger, but she too decided to try and forget about it. "But I warn you, Nobody beats me at Street Fighter."

"We'll see." Pit said, starting his game.

After about 20 brutal matches, Pit saw what she meant and then some; she beat him every single match.

After the 21st match once again ended in his loss, Pit gave up.

"Ok Viridi, you win, I just can't play anymore." He said chuckling, dropping his 3DS onto the fluffy couch.

Viridi jumped up in victory. "Yeah! Oh yeah! Whoop! Whoop!"

Pit smiled watching the young Goddess jump around in happiness and victory.

"I can't believe that i'm the reason why she's so happy right now…she really does like me." He thought, his cheeks turning the ever so slightesy bit pink.

Viridi sat back down, giggly and still energy filled, trying to move her hair out of her face.

"What next?" She asked happily. "This night isn't over yet."

The two thought for a moment; then it was Pit's turn to get an idea.

"I got a great idea; come on." He said grabbing the goddess by the hand and zooming back to the balcony they were at during dinner with her.

Viridi was honestly curious, she didn't know what to expect now.

"Okay." Pit said turning to Viridi, taking a deep breath. "Activate my power of flight."

"Why?"

"Just do it, I know you'll love it." He smiled.

"Ok." Viridi said snapping her fingers, causing Pit's wings started to glow blue; they started to flap and Pit began to rise upward slowly.

Viridi was really curious now; what did Pit want to do? Show her a cool trick? Or was he...trying to fly away from her?

"No. Pit wouldn't do that, stop beating yourself up, Viridi." She thought to herself.

Her question was answered when Pit held out his arm as he stood on the edge of the balcony out looking a patch of skyworld clouds.

"Grab on." He said.

Viridi was shocked by Pit's idea, so shocked, her body didn't notice her hand grab Pit's. Next thing she knew; she was zooming through the air on Pit's back. His wings tickling her sides and her single bang blowing in her face.

"This is AMAZING!" Virdi yelled laughing hysterically. While she like all Gods had wings, she never used them and rarely ever showed them, never seeing a reason to use them. Now she knew she was missing out.

Pit suddenly swooped down like a falcon toward its prey before shooting straight back up again.

"Hold on!" Pit said as he started to do a cork-screw; Virdi hugged Pit's waist hard smiling, feeling like even more of a child than she already was, it was like a dream.

"This is awesome!" She yelled. "To think you saw this every day in the war, balances out the fighting when you can do all this, huh?"

"Yeah." Pit replied. "To me it does get a little old after a while; but there's one thing I always love watching when I fly."

"What?"

"This." Pit said before zooming upward to the clouds, zipping through a batch of the fluffy stuff until he broke into clear skies, stopping and hovering in one place; Viridi gasped in utter amazement.

It was a sunset, and a beautiful one at that; the pink, yellow, and gold sparkled the sky up like the greatest light show in the universe, coloring the sky into a nice purplish-pink hue.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've seen." Viridi said.

"There's one thing more beautiful to me, honestly" Pit said.

"What?" Viridi asked surprised there was anything more beautiful to Pit.

"You." Pit said softly, blushing.

Viridi went a full shade of pink smiling ear to ear; she giggled.

"Oh shut up." She said jokingly, smacking his shoulder softly.

"It's true." Pit said turning his head toward her smiling.

"Oh Pit. Thank you." She said hugging his waist harder.

Pit blushed and grinned; but his smile suddenly turned to a face of fear as he noticed his wings. The blue aura on them were fading.

"Oh no." Pit yelled, scared.

"What?" Viridi said leaning up; she then gasped looking at Pit's wings. "Oh no!" She screamed.

Within seconds; Pit's wings slowed down and they started to fall; increasing in speed.

"No,No,No,No,No!" Pit said trying to flap his wings.

Viridi held onto Pit harder in fear, screaming loudly.

"What are we going to do?" She yelled, her eyes shut tight.

"Wait….Your Staff!" Pit said. "Make something to catch us."

Viridi suddenly leaned up again; she quickly grabbed her staff of nature from it's carrier on her back; she then waved as fast as sche could below them, thinking very hard of a nice and survivable landing. Suddenly, they both heard a rumble below them before huge vines rose up from the ground and through the clouds. Leaves as big as boulders popped up at the top and caught them midair.

As the vines slowly lowered down with it's passengers; Pit and Viridi were trying to regain themselves; both were laying on the vines breathing hard, hands on their chests.

But through the panting and total shock the two were in, Viridi actually started to laugh. Actually, she started to laugh quite ecstatically, and it wasn't long before Pit joined in on the shocked laughter too

"That was crazy." Viridi said through her laughter.

"Really crazy." Pit replied.

The two just kept laughing like fools for a few more minutes; until they finally reached the temple balcony again, but they didn't leave for another ten minutes, still laying on their leaves watching the moon stars envelop the day into night. Afterwards went inside, holding hands once again.


	6. Chapter 6: Love & Peace

As the two walked back into the temple after recovering from their little adventure, Pit started to yawn hysterically.

"Yawwwwwwwn". Pit groaned stretching his arms out.

"You getting tired?" Viridi asked.

"Yeah, flying always leaves me kinda tired, almost falling to our death's does too." The angel said causing them both to chuckle.

"Think we should call it a night?" Pit asked.

Viridi suddenly flushed a little, the smallest of gasps escaped her, "Oh….um, okay."

Pit looked at Viridi puzzled, what was wrong with going to sleep? He was almost completely certain that neither of them took "sleep" in the same way other couples do. Beyond that, Pit was only 16 and he tried his best to avoid many...we'll say 'naughty' thoughts from his head. But he still wondered why Viridi was so worried?

He soon found out when they reached Viridi's room.

Viridi walked quickly in front of her door almost defensively, "Ok, um Pit. When you go in my room, you may be…shocked, at what you see."

"Okay?" Pit said now beyond curious.

Viridi gulped, opened her door and walked in; Pit followed.

"Here we go-" Viridi softly said switching the light on.

As the room became visible, Pit gasped in utter surprise at what he saw; this was definitely the last thing he expected.

Covering nearly every inch of the room were not only plants (That he did expect) was posters, comics, props, figurines, video games and DVDs, it looked to be an entire nerd-vanna of sorts.

Posters of comics, movies, and video games, even a couple for Kid Icarus hung on her walls (gotta love the non-existent fourth wall, right?). On her shelves were numerous books, comics, and graphic novels lined the lower shelves; and figurines and plushes lined the higher ones (with a few potted plants for good measure). On the top of one shelf hanging on the wall was a replica of the Master Sword and Hero's Shield.

Pit walked into the room more; his head zooming around looking at every inch of her room. After a minute he looked back at Viridi, who was blushing immensely and shuffling her thumbs.

"This is awesome!" Pit said.

Viridi was shocked by his answer, "You really think so?" She asked slightly confused.

"Yes, this is amazing." Pit said walking around.

"I…honestly thought you'd find this... y'know nerdy and not very god-like." Viridi said walking up to the angel, grabbing her shoulder.

"Viridi; look at who you're talking to. I have probably as many figures here as you; maybe more. Besides, I've learned that Gods aren't all high and mighty all the time, they have qualities and traits that make them...more normal, human even."

"Well, I'm no human, but...thanks, Pit; I never show this side of myself much. I also guess I forgot that you're a little dork too."

Pit sneered jokingly at her comment, "but I'm a lovable dork, right?"

The little Goddess giggled, "Yup."

Pit went back to walking across the room, Viridi pointing out a few things she's proud of having or simply her favorite stuff, when the angel noticed Viridi's desk which was covered in drawings. Pit saw numerous pictures of landscapes, plants, comics, some self-portraits of herself, even pictures of Pit and her as well as one of Pitoo surprisingly.

"These are very impressive drawings." Pit said picking one of himself up, amazed by the resemblance.

"Oh, my drawings? Just a hobby." Viridi commented looking at her drawings, smiling at a few.

"You should be an artist, these are great." Pit said examining a few more.

"Oh, stop." Viridi said blushing, "You're too nice sometimes, you know?"

"That's not a bad thing to me." Pit smiled.

"Never said it was."

Pit caught a small comic out of the corner of his eye and grabbed it. "Is that Mangus and Gaol?" He asked, chuckling.

"Oh yeah." Viridi said walking up to Pit.

The angel recognized his ally Mangus and his partner/ former dark lord Gaol fighting off underworld monsters.

"Looks just like Mangus; like he's right here. When did you meet them?"

"A couple weeks after the war ended, before I got hung up about you. There cool people."

"Yeah." Pit said placing the picture down before noticing another one he particularly liked. "Hey Viridi; could I keep this one?" He asked picking up the picture of himself and Viridi star-gazing, much like they did not ten minutes ago.

"Oh that one?" Viridi blushed at her drawing; she thought if Pit wasn't embarassed over her nerdy room, he would be over the multiple portraits of the two of them. "Ok, if you really want it, I think I can part with it."

"Thanks. I'm keeping this close to my bed." Pit said placing the picture against where his heart is. "So I can wake up to you every day."

"Quite the romantic you are." Viridi said snickering a little crossing her arms, yet still blushing at his comment.

"It is true tough." Pit said; Viridi's blush deepend. "Viridi, you don't understand, your everything I like in a girl; your beautiful; your nice…sometimes at least, your fun to be around, heck your even a little nerdy." Pit said. Viridi blushed and giggled at the list of compliments.

Pit softly held Viridi's hands, taking a moment to feel how soft, delicate, and warm they were; they felt nice, "Your this angels angel." Pit said dreamily before kissing her quickly.

Viridi could've fainted right there of bliss, but instead she started thanking her fellow Gods for bringing Pit into her life. "Oh Pit." Viridi was all she could say before happily hugging him. "Thank you so much, you seem to be the perfect guy for me as I am to you. Guess we really are meant for each other." The two smiled passionately; only to be interrupted by another yawn form Pit; followed by a small soft yawn from Viridi, who shoved Pit a little.

"Stop yawning, your making me *Yawn* Ok, I'm getting ready for bed." Viridi said getting up and moving off to the bathroom. Pit chuckled, "I'll just get ready in here." Pit said happily.

After getting ready for bed; Viridi (in her floral print night gown) walked back into her room and saw Pit, doing push-ups?

"So much for being tired." Viridi said, taking a quick moment to see how strong her angel really was.

"I always...work out before bed; keeps me...fit and ready...just in case of an attack." Pit said as he pushed himself up and down slowly.

"If you want to go to bed sweaty; that's your problem." Viridi commented walking by him and to her closet.

Viridi had to quickly put together a makeshift bed for Pit (they both agreed that it might be the tiniest bit awkward to share a bed on their first dat- er, hang out. The makeshift bed ended up being just an old bean bag chair with a blanket, but Pit didn't seem to mind at all.

"It's actually very comfy." Pit said laying down and grabbing the blanket.

"Glad to hear." Viridi said hopping into her bed and laying down.

"Well, good night, Viridi." Pit said sleepily, yawning yet again.

"Good Night, Pit." Viridi replied laying down and shutting off the light.

After a minute, the silence of night was broken by a whisper from Pit, "And Viridi?"

"Hmm?" Viridi replied opening her eyes to the dark room upon hearing his voice.

"Thanks for the best day ever." Pit said, his smile breaking through the dark room.

"I hope we have more days like this…together." Viridi said blushing into her pillow a little.

"Me too." Pit said, falling asleep. "Me too."

As Viridi fell asleep herself, she smiled the biggest smile she ever made in months and drifted off into sleep.

As morning began peeking into the room the next day, Viridi woke up to the sound of the 8-bit Kid Icarus theme playing on her alarm clock; she turned it off and sat up, stretching her arms. She then looked over and saw Pit still asleep peacefully, a smile on his face.

"Awww." She said softly. "He's so cute when he's asleep. Think I'll let him sleep in a bit more." She thought as she got down from her bed and quietly sneaking past Pit out of the room, the only noise being the slightest, tiniest click of her door opening and shutting.

On her way to the bathroom, Viridi ran into Phosphora, who, as always, had a horrible case of bed head and very droopy, tired eyes.

"Hey V." She murmured sleepily. How'd it go yesterday? Did you two have fun?"

Viridi blushed, it really starts quick with everyone making fun of them, doesn't it. "It wasn't like that. We just hung out, like friends."

"So your not going out, and it wasn't a date?"

"Well, I guess it was a date, and we are- it isn't your business, Phosphora."

"Come on V, if there is gossip: I know about it." She said forming her best gossip face through her sleepy morning complexion.

"Even still, it's **_none_** of your business. You've already snooped enough into my personal life for one day, now move." Viridi said stenly walking past the Thunder Goddess and into the bathroom.

Phosphora sighed. While Viridi did have a point, if Phosphora didn't snoop, Pit and her might not have gotten together. But, she understood Viridi's standing and just left her alone; besides, fighting with your boss is a made career move.

While Viridi freshened up; Pit woke up and almost immediately started doing push ups again, he never did this much exercise in the morning or night, but he honestly was trying to impress Viridi a little, though he was sure she wouldn't really be that impressed anyway, no matter what.

The angel also couldn't stop thinking about all the fun they had yesterday.

"I still can't believe I'm the one who's making her so happy; and here I thought she hated my guts." Pit thought to himself, stopping his workout and sitting down as he started to think out loud.

"But she doesn't, the complete opposite…she likes me. She actually likes... _me_."

Pit's face went pink along with a warm feeling going through him just thinking about his next thought. "Could this mean…I'm her boyfriend?" Pit asked in a small whisper of glee.

Suddenly, a door knock interrupted Pit's thinking, causing him to scream in surprise. It was Arlon (who unlike Phosphora, was both up and active and looking no different than yesterday.

"Breakfast is ready for you and The Miss-tress, Young Master." The tall Commander said opening the door.

"Oh, Thank you Arlon." Pit replied in a small voice crack. "I'll be there in a minute." He continued, trying to fix his throat from the surprise knock.

After getting dressed, Pit walked down the hall to the dining area. He looked around at the temple, seeing the flowers lining the walls once again blooming. Flower's and vines decorated each wall with color and life; Pit had never seen and felt such a happy feeling emanating from the halls. He smiled knowing that this was the best sign than ever that Viridi was truly happy again.

When the young angel arrived in the dining hall, the room was empty except for two plates, one of bacon and eggs (most likely his breakfast) and one of a collection of lettuce. Pit really thought it was weird such small, common meals like this in a fancy setting in a castle like temple, but Pit knows Viridi isn't like other Gods and Goddess', she was special, and this extended to a not so big breakfast.

The angel sat down, not touching his meal until Viridi came in to be polite (It wasn't even a long wait anyway).

The young Goddess skipped, almost trotted in happily humming softly as she grabbed her seat next to the angel. "Good morning." She said happily.

"Morning." Pit replied. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very good." The Goddess said while grabbing a fork and a bite of her eggs. "The best I've slept in a long time."

"Why's that?"

"You know why." Viridi said shoving Pit softly; the two chuckled. "I had my favorite angel in the room."

"Yeah." Pit said. "My presence does light up the mood doesn't it?"

Viridi leaned in and kissed Pit on the cheek, the angel's face went deep pink. "You have no idea."

The two chuckled and began to eat. After a minute of the two eating, Viridi put her fork down and turned to Pit, "Hey Pit?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Pit mumbled between bites.

"Your not….doing anything next weekend, are you?"

Pit's eyes quickly moved to the Goddess of Nature, turning pink. "No." He said genuinely. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Now it was Viridi's turn to go pink. "Do you want to… I don't know, hang out….again?"

Pit almost choked on his food at the request, desperately trying to reply, "Of….course." He said amongst coughs, Viridi giggled at his stumbling about.

"Ok, where do you want to meet up?" She asked happily going back to her breakfast.

"How about the waterfall in the meadows down on Earth?" Pit asked taking a gulp of orange juice brought to them by Arlon.

"Ahh. A little nature setting, I love it." Viridi said swallowing some salad and tomato. "Okay then, it's a date."

"A D-D-Date?" Pit asked surprised and excited at the same time, his eyes widened.

Viridi blushed yet again and nodded.

Pit couldn't hold his excitement, he quickly jumped up out of his seat and practically zoomed around the room in glee.

"Yahoo! A date! Yipee!" Pit yelled, causing Viridi to almost fall out of her chair from laughter.

"Oh stop." She said, still giggling. "I can't be that exciting."

Pit quickly stopped in front of her, walked up to her and took her hand. "You have no idea." The angel whispered placing his free hand on one of her burning cheeks.

"Oh Pit."

The two hugged hard smiling and didn't let go for some time, not that they wanted to. Pit and Viridi's bond seemed inseparable, it was as if nothing could upset them….except for one thing; saying goodbye for a week.

Pit and Viridi walked slowly to the edge of Virid's front courtyard; hand in hand. For early in the morning, it was quite bright. Upon walking out the huge oak wood carved front doors, Pit was immediately blinded by the sun. He found this odd given Viridi's castle is about fifty percent naturally lit by the sun, and he assumed Viridi has gotten use to it by now. But still the day was beautiful out; the wind blew softly moving their hair in the breeze slightly, and while the sun was bright, it wasn't hot, it was just right if not a slight chill due to some breeze.

As the two stopped by two large fountains surrounded by flowers, Pit pulled out a small, wooden whistle from his pocket.

"A…whistle?" Viridi asked slightly confused but Pit having such an odd object on him. "You play the whistle?"

"No." Pit chuckled holding the little instrument up. "It's a way for me or Pitoo to call Palutena to fly us back to the temple if we split up, and it pretty much plays itself, I just got to blow into it."

"Huh, okay." Viridi shrugged.

"I'm really going to miss you." Pit said hugging the small Goddess who went a shade of red.

"I will too, but it's only for a week, don't get too upset on me, Pity. You have my cell number and we can talk through laurel crown, so we can talk pretty much anytime." She said poking the angels bright gold laurel crown placed neatly on his head.

"Well, make sure you keep your phone on you." Pit said. "Something tells me I'll be talking to you a lot."

Viridi giggled.

Pit then took a deep breath and blew into the whistle hard, playing a small tune Viridi swore she recognized from somewhere (*cough, cough* Mario 3).

"Bye Pit." Viridi said softly, looking into his beautiful, dreamy eyes.

"Bye." Pit said before laying his lips on hers. Viridi groaned in utter delight, and after hearing a slight "woosh", she opened her eyes, Pit was gone.

The Goddess of Nature smiled from ear to ear; taking a deep, happy sigh before turning around and walking back towards her temple.

Upon making it back to her room, Viridi shut the door and locked it, still smiling as she walked to her desk. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began sketching. She began to draw out Pit's head, followed by her own, a huge heart around the two heads, and the phrase "Pit-idi" on top. She blushed and giggled at her made up couple name for the two of them.

 **Seriously, Pit-idi? How much more shippy can this fic possibly get?**

"Oh shut it, narrator; don't ruin the moment." Viridi snapped.

"Besides, I like it, cause where would I be without my Pit?" She said smiling at her drawing once again.

"My angel."

THE END.

A/N: And it's done, I really enjoyed re-reading and fixing up this old story; I know I can probably do better but I still like it anyway. Also, before anyone thinks I'm done with the Kid Icarus cast, I'll be making many more stories starring a bunch of other KI characters as well as some more Pit-idi of course. So watch out for more Kid Icarus goodness soon :)


End file.
